


Prove It.

by M1cha3la



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/M1cha3la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's the 'in the closet' badboy Harry is his nerdy boyfriend who can't stand the secret anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It.

**Author's Note:**

> I don not own any of the characters in this story (though at times i wish i did.) and as far as I know none of these things have happened. 
> 
> Written on Omegle and edited and some parts changed/added with www.blazers-varsityjackets.tumblr.com

Harry looks up with teary eyes as he looked at Zayn, his secret boyfriend and also the bad boy of the school who was in charge to hit the nerds and Harry was one. Zayn looked nervous and scared. Harry quickly wiped away the tears and held his hand over the purple bruise forming around his eye. he stood up looking into the brown orbs that had once been full of love towards him. "why." he choked out and turned to walk away. Zayn took his hand "baby I had to"

"That's not true Zayn. Those people your trying to impress aren't worth it. They aren't worth this." he says uncovering the large bruise under his eye. "or maybe I'm wrong...maybe I'm the one who's not worth it." Zayn shook his head "n-no Harry don't say that again please baby forgive me, I won't do it again please please" he said looking into Harry's eyes.  
Harry shook his head "Stop it Zayn. I'm tired of your empty promises.. we've been together for a month.....and everyday i go home wondering whether there is truth behind the bruises, behind the words.. "freak" "disgusting" "loser"....."Fag" " tears form at Harry's eyes again and he quickly wipes them away. "Prove to me Zayn...Prove you love me the way you say you do....the way i love you." Harry reaches up brushing his hand against Zayn's cheek and turns walking out of the janitors closet and into the crowded hallway.

Before he can even take four steps he feels a tight grip on his wrist spinning him around. Everyone staring, thinking Zayn's going to punch the nerd again. Zayn leaned forward a little. "Harry I love you." he took Harry's hand and pulled it to his heart. "WITH THIS WHOLE HALLWAY AS MY WITNESS. I LOVE HARRY EDWARD STYLES!" Zayn yelled before looking down at Harry. Harry looks up into the raven haired boy's eyes seeing nothing but truth. "I love you too Zayn." Harry whispers. Zayn rubs his finger lightly over the bruise and leans down placing a soft kiss on top of it. Harry closing his eyes instinctively. when he opens them he's staring right into Zayns dark eyes. Zayn smiles softly reaching up and cupping Harry's cheek in his hand. Zayn kissed him slowly, his hands on Harry's waist, moving their lips perfectly and slowly, then softly moving his mouth to kiss Harry's cheek softly placing soft kisses there on the bruise. Harry winces from the pain and Zayn frowns. "I'm so sorry baby." he nearly whispers. Then takes Harry's hand guiding him out of the crowded hallway and towards the nurses office.  
Zayn not shocked at all when they got stopped by his old 'Posse' "So your a fag just like curls here. huh?" Before the large boy could even blink Zayn punched him hard in the jaw. "being gay doesn't change the fact that I'm still stronger, better and even manlier than you." Zayn said stepping over the boy who was laying on the ground groaning, holding his jaw. Zayn reached over and grabbed Harry's hand again. "Let's go babe." he said pulling Harry past the other boy's who were trying to help their new 'Leader' off the ground.

Zayn walked into the nurses office as Harry waited for him outside, smiling softly when he looked down to see Zayn's and his fingers laced again, he took the ice Zayn gave him and pressed it against his cheek. "thank you" he smiled softly and said in a whisper looking up at Zayn through his emerald orbs. "Anything for my beautiful Hazza." he replies kissing his forehead. 

They both take a deep breath preparing themselves for the life that lays ahead. Harry knew Zayn had never been through the bullying process, he knew Zayn didn't know how to handle it. Harry smiled and kissed him softly "are you sure you wanna do this?" he said holding his hand tightly almost proudly, thinking about how hard this was going to be, but he has Zayn right now, he loves him so much that he don't need anything else. Zayn nodded as they walked hand in hand into the crowd of judgmental high schoolers again.


End file.
